The Beginning
by just a liar
Summary: The Beginning: The point where all things start. Femlash. Hermione GrangerxGinnyWeasley. Don t like, don t read.
1. Weasley s and the Future

First of all, this is femlash, girlxgirl, yuri... whatever you want to call it; so if you don´t like it, don´t read it, there are more fanfictions you can read.

So... This is The Beginning, literally the beginning. I hope this story someday, somehow, finds it end.

This is my First fic and I hope you like it :D

Inspired by the movie Anastasia and the song "At the Beginning".

So... Let´s Begin!

AN: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. The characters are from the Harry Potter series owned by the talented J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own are the ideas in this story (and my dog).

Warning: I may change things form the books in order to write my story.

* * *

><p>The Beginning: The point where all things start.<p>

_"We were strangers starting out on our journey_  
><em>Never dreaming what we'd have to go through<em>  
><em>Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing<em>  
><em>At the beginning with you."<em>

Chapter 1: Weasley´s and the Future

Hermione laughed, she couldn´t believe her luck.

She was chosen as a Prefect...

Well, that wasn´t what surprised her; she knew all along she would be Prefect.

What surprised her was that Ron was also a prefect.

Some people thought that would make her happy, because they thought she liked Ron in a more than friendly way.

But no, they were wrong.

Ron could be a really good friend (and a git), plus, she had known him since she entered Hogwarts; they weren´t friends since then, but after the troll accident, they befriended.

Even though, she wasn´t interested in _that_ Weasley...

Weasley´s were really special creatures.

Each one of them were different (except Fred and George, twins after all); they all had red hair, liked quidditch (Percy as an exception), and possessed that intriguing Weasley temper.

She _loved _Weasley temper, there was something of it that attracted her.

Anyways, the only thing that mattered, besides preparing for O.W.L.s (it didn´t matter how much time was left, she still needed to be prepared), was that she and Ronald were prefects.

She roamed through Grimmauld Place patiently.

So much had passed since Harry, Ron and her got separated.

The Weasleys, The Order and her had spent a few days there at the Black´s house.

Chills ran down her spine when she thought Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most dangerous witches, had stayed (even lived!) in this house.

Diverging her thoughts, she remebered how she had found out about the Order.

The full name was The Order of Phoenix, a group of people against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

It was created by Dumbledore and was conformed by many magical families whose children studied in Hogwarts; for example The Potters and The Longbottoms.

Now it was conformed by Alastor Moody and other aurors.

One day, while she was headind towards the kitchen, she saw Fred and George spying the adults conversation.

Before she was able to scold them, they made her hide and held an extendable ear towards her.

Frowning, she took it and started to listen.

Not long after, Mrs. Weasley opened the door and gave them a strict scold, not before telling Hermione it was nothing personal and that it wasn´t her fault.

Now, she found herself thanking the twins for letting her hear; she now knew really valuable information that would help them this year.

She didn´t know what was going to happen, but she had a feeling, a really unpleasant one if she could say so.

She sighed, in that moment she wished she had studided Divination with more interest.

Not finding anything else to do, she threw herself towards her bed and tried to sleep.

Sleep claimed her afterwards, not before having thoughts about a certain redhead...


	2. Blushing and planning

Hi! Thanks to dksfg for giving me the first review I have ever had.

Thanks to all that have this story in its favorites list and in alert :)

I really hope you like this chapter, and please, please review :3

AN: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. The characters are from the Harry Potter series owned by the talented J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own are the ideas in this story.

Warning: I may change things form the books in order to write my story.

* * *

><p><em>"No one told me I was going to find you<em>  
><em>Unexpected what you did to my heart<em>  
><em>When I lost hope you were there to remind me<em>  
><em>This is the start."<em>

Chapter 2: Blushing and planning

Ginny Weasley stood in front of the Black family tree, deep in thought.

At first, she had been paying attention to it, but now, after hearing Ron became a prefect, she was really unnenerved.

A knot was created in her stomach just by thinking how much time Hermione and Ron would spend together.

Mainly, she was jealous.

Why wasn´t she older than Ron?

That would give her and opportunity with Hermione.

Well, not really.

Things would mostly be the same.

She stopped her thoughts abruptly when she heard the main door open.

She ran down the stairs just to find the Golden Trio and the Order arguing.

She did her best to hide the blush that originated in her cheeks when she noticed Hermione staring at her.

Obviously, Ron thought it was because of Harry, so he elbowed him in the ribs to make him notice.

Her face got redder upon hearing Harry´s babbling and Hermione´s giggle.

Her head spun and her knees felt weak because of that heavenly laugh.

She shook her head and continued her way down to welcome Harry.

She excused herself and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

As soon as they were out of sight, she sighed heavily.

She didn´t knew how much time she could pretend she didn´t like Hermione.

Because, there were many reasons why she loved her...

Her wonderful laugh, her beautiful eyes, her bushy brown curls, her sublime beauty.

And that was only the physical.

She was intelligent, charming, brave, intellectual, caring, lovable...

She was so many things at a time, it marveled her every day.

How didn´t any boys give her the attention she deserved?

Stupid boys and their ideals of beauty.

Hermione Granger was perfect in _every _aspect.

And Ginny was no liar.

It was true that some people had begun noticing her changes through the years, but she still deserved much, much more.

She deserved been treated respectfully, with care, being charmed every day, told she was beautiful and most importantly, being loved.

That and more.

After months of thinking and planning, Ginny had already sketched her plan to conquer Hermione.

She hoped it would work.

Crossing her fingers, she declared mission "Conquering a Beauty" officially started.

* * *

><p>Please, please, please tell me what you think.<p>

I need to know everyone´s opinion.


	3. Step One Flirting

Hi! Thanks to dksfg and WetOtterSoks for reviewing :D

I really hope you like this chapter, and please, please review :3

This is inspired by "I´m in love with a girl" By Gavin DeGraw.

AN: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. The characters are from the Harry Potter series owned by the talented J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own are the ideas in this story.

Warning: I may change things form the books in order to write my story.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,<em>

_Fell for the woman just when I met her...__"_

**Chapter 3:** Step One; Flirting

Hermione mumbled in her sleep.

She tossed around the bed and grumbled this time.

She had been trying to sleep for a long time, but the redhead´s presence bothered her.

She didn´t dislike her, it was totally the opposite; she was so nervous by having her gracefully sleeping just a few meters away.

It hadn´t been like this when they first met...

Well, maybe it was; but she tried to diverge her feelings to the other little Weasley.

When she proved it just didn´t work, she accepted what she felt and had grown accustomed to it.

It happened since her Second Year.

Finding Ginny so vulnerable, dreaming with her even though she had just seen her once or twice, admiring her while she was in the Hospital Wing.

She knew there was something special when the little girl crashed into her one of the last days and asked for forgiveness repeatedly.

Her heartbeat got faster every second, her palms began to sweat and her lips and knees trembled.

That was it; Her last ounce of will had been taken away with that hug.

Warmness, that was it; Happiness.

But eventually, the feeling had evolved.

It still made her nervous and fidgety, but now, she began getting... hot.

Seeing Ginny evolve was amazing.

She still had flamy hair and blue eyes, but muscles developed by Quidditch appeared, and _other _parts of her body had begun to change.

She couldn´t help but stare at her chest when she was studying or at her legs when she wore those skirts that got everyone _crazy._

She shook her head as her thoughts transformed to explicit themes.

She struggled to sleep, but she still couldn´t.

Seeing beautiful Ginny Weasley with closed eyes and lips slightly parted was enough to keep you awake for hours.

Finally succumbing to her tiredness, she tried to sleep again, but was interrupted when she had almost achieved it.

-Hermione?- Ginny asked shyly

-Yes?- Hermione answered in a barely audible voice

-Do you like Ron?- Ginny asked going directly to the point

If Hermione could, she´d laugh; she just let out a chuckle.

-No Ginny, I don´t fancy your _brother_- Hermione answered emphasizing the brother part

-Perfect-Ginny said breathlessly

The tone made Hermione shiver, and just as she turned to face Ginny, she winked at her.

-Goodnight 'Mione-

-Goodnight Ginny...-

With that they both drifted to sleep.

/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/º-º/

The next morning was full of stolen glances, quick brushes and vibrant smiles.

She even swore she felt a pair of lips in her neck one time.

Hermione couldn´t understand what was going on.

Part of her liked the new Ginny, but the rational part thought she was only experimenting.

After all, Ginny had a crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived.

What could a Muggleborn do to beat that?

Even though, when a hand lingered on her knee at breakfast, she nearly choked to death.

Knowing glances from the twins, worried ones from Harry and Molly, Understanding from Arthur, Mocking ones from Ron and funny ones from Ginny.

After regaining her composture, she noticed the hand wasn´t there anymore, and Ginny was engaged in a heated conversation of Quidditch with Harry and Ron.

The twins laughed at her pitiful condition as their attention returned to their breakfast.

Poor, poor Hermione, so much waiting for her just some hours away.

* * *

><p>Think I´m getting to the point.<p>

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please, please, please review!


	4. Step Two Waiting

Hi! Thanks to katiepoo and LauraFlowi for reviewing.

I can´t really believe the number of subscriptions I got since last chapter :D Thank you all :3

I´m sorry I didn´t update before, but I had a school break and I had to rest and no computer and all of that; you know, mothers (yeah, I´m still living with my mom, and I will live with her for a LONG time).

This is inspired by "I have nothing" Charice Pempengco version; I love her voice!

Maybe there´s no relation, but there´s a reason for everything; so let´s see how this goes.

AN: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. The characters are from the Harry Potter series owned by the talented J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own are the ideas in this story.

Warning: I may change things form the books in order to write my story.

* * *

><p><em>"Take my love,<br>I'll never ask for too much.  
>Just all that you are<br>And everything that you do__"_

**Chapter 4:** Step Two; Waiting

Days had flown by incredibly fast.

A week had passed since the _flirting_ day (as Ginny liked to call it).

She knew the twins had already understood and that the rest of the family wasn´t that oblivious for not noticing it (except for Ron, he´s himself, after all).

She saw Fred and George interrogating Hermione after breakfast (she knew by experience that didn´t lead to anything good).

Now, Step two was in course.

As simple as it sounded, it was waiting.

Knowing Hermione better than anyone else, she already knew what would happen next; so, she just had to wait.

Hermione hated not knowing things (as a know-it-all she couldn´t help but make herself to be), and sooner or later, she would confront Ginny.

If everything went the way she had schemed it, today would be the day.

Even if this was a great step, there were still 3 more steps in her infallible plan.

To say the truth, she was a bundle of nerves.

Indeed, she had anticipated E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G, but, she still was nervous.

She tried to steady her breath as she heard the door knob clicking.

-Ginny...- Hermione breathed with difficulty, as if the name poisoned her throat as it was said

-What is it?, Herms- Ginny asked softly

She knew this innocent tone would infuriate Hermione; acting like she had done nothing took Hermione´s patience.

As suspected, Hermione did her best to restore her calmness.

Finally achieving it, she whispered softly.

-What... happened?- Hermione finally asked

Ginny was about to act foolishly again, but considered that getting Hermione angry wasn´t as good as she thought before; after all, she was a true Gryffindor (short temper, that stuff).

-What do you think it was?- Ginny answered with another question

Hermione rubbed her temples as she calmed herself once more.

-Was it, Flirting?- Hermione asked in a sort of frightened way

-Yes indeed, pure and beautiful flirting. Just like you-Ginny answered easily, taking Hermione´s breath away as she whispered the last part by her ear.

Hermione, with loss of words, whispered hoarsely.

-Why?-

-No, no, no. You are just allowed to one question, Miss Granger- Ginny replied while opening the door

And with that, Ginny left a shocked, yet smiling, Hermione in the middle of her own room.

Twisted, really twisted times.


	5. Step Three Writing

Hi! Thanks to bigblusky for reviewing; really lovely :)

Guys, I really really ask you to review, I even beg; I have recieved emails form story alerts and favorite story but it really discourages me not having reviews.

This is inspired by "Speechless" by The Veronicas.

I highly recommend you to hear the song in each chapter; it ignites the spark, if I can say so.

AN: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. The characters are from the Harry Potter series owned by the talented J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own are the ideas in this story.

Warning: I may change things form the books in order to write my story.

* * *

><p><em>"'Cause you leave me speechless<br>When you talk to me  
>You leave me breathless<br>The way you look at me  
>You manage to disarm me<br>My soul is shining through  
>Can't help but surrender<br>My everything to you__"_

**Chapter 5:** Step Three; Writing

Hermione couldn´t understand a thing.

Her mind was fuzzy and butterflies were flying freely in her stomach.

So much things had happened this Summer vacations; she couldn´t get her mind around the issue.

Ginny was _indeed _flirting with her.

It was not another haunting dream, that invaded her thoughts everytime she saw the redhead.

No, this was real, true, _hot..._

Hermione felt a mix of emotions when she was with Ginny.

She loved the way her voice high-pitched when she talked about Quidditch, or the way sarcasm rolled down her tongue when she said how _wonderful _Potions Class was.

She loved the way her eyes focused on the Quaffle in a Quidditch Game, or the way they perplexed everytime she looked at Hermione´s essays.

She loved how her long hair fell down her shoulders, or the way she sometimes tied it for Quidditch.

She loved that playful tone she used when she offended Ron, or the offensive one when Percy was mentioned.

She loved that glint in her blue eyes when she understood her Homework, or the way they shone when she had a joke in mind (thanks to the twins).

She loved how she licked her lips when she say Chocolate Frogs, or the way she sometimes bit her bottom lip when she saw Hermione.

She was helplessly in love with all that Ginny Weasley was; but above all, there was one thing she loved the most.

She loved the glances Ginny sent her way, the vibe she sent her way evertime they were together, and that small glint of hope that made her crave Ginny Weasley to death.

Now, on her compartment with Ron and Harry, towards Hogwarts, she thought of everything she wished them to be.

As she slid her hands in her robe pocket, she found a piece of paper in it.

Curiously, she opened it.

-What is that?- Ron asked before Hermione could read a word

When he got no response, he snatched the letter easily.

-Ronald!- Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs-Give it back- she continued as she jumped towards him

In a second, Ron easily took Hermione with one arm while Harry stared at the dumbfoundedly.

As expected Ron started reading outloud.

-_"Dear Hermione,_

_Writing is the third step, as you can see._

_This is the only way I can explain what I feel without being interrupted or nervous._

_First of all, Did it Hurt When You Fell From Heaven?_

_You are my little angel, after all."_

Ron began choking, and taking advantage of it, Harry took the letter.

He gave a sorry look towards Hermione, and continued reading.

_"Second, I don´t know how to describe this sensation._

_It´s so cute and so passionate at the same time._

_Sometimes I want to cuddle and hold you in my arms, but other days, I want to snog you senseless."_

Now it was Harry´s turn to choke, while Hermione just turned bright red.

_"Anyways, I hope I´ll have the time to do that some day._

_This love gets out of my ground or knowledge._

_I find it hard to define it._

_I guess, there´s a moment in your life, a once-in-a-life-time moment that changes everything._

_It has such a magnitude that it makes changes in such a short period of time._

_It´s a mix of happiness, anger, hurt, pleasure, sadness, joy..._

_To much for me, if I may say so._

_But finally, our love is the kind of love singers describe in love songs..._

_It's the kind of love poets dream about and write in cliché phrases and love quotes..._

_It's the kind of love that artists don't quite understand so they paint silly figures and happy couples..._

_It´s this and so much more._

_See you soon..._

_P.D. I know someone else is reading this letter, sooooo... Code Name_

_ LSG7"_

-LSG7? Really? What kind of code name is that?- Ron finally asked confused

-I don´t know mate, Do you know who is it, 'Mione?" Harry inquired equally confused

Hermione just stared blankly at her two best friends before whispering something under her breath.

-Come on Hermione, Harry does know Parsel, but that answer was just not understandable at all!- Ron shouted jokingly

-I said, it can´t be possible- Hermione repeated in an amused way

-So you _do _know who send it?- Harry and Ron asked simultaneously

Just before she was going to answer, the Train stopped and they were forced to get down.

As Hermione was getting down of the train, she saw that shade of red she loved the most dissapearing around the corner.

Before she knew it, she was following the redhead, ignoring Harry´s warnings and Ron´s screams.

What was LSG7 thinking?

She just had to wait and see...

* * *

><p>I´m sorry for not updating before, but Fanfiction didn´t let me Log in until now :(<p>

Please, please, please review.


	6. Steps 4 and 5 Declaring & Demonstrating

Hi! Thanks to jrzygurl, Curly Wurly Me, bigblusky and LastAngel22 for reviewing.

bigblusky: Glad someone asked, LSG7 means: Little Sexy Ginger 7. Guess you can figure out why ;D

I´m sorry I haven´t updated before, but, you know Valentine´s Day and some personal issues; with that I refer to love issues, deceptions mainly.

A stalker guy who doesn´t know about my preferences and the girl of my dreams who just ignores me even though she knows it was me who gave her that super duper gift, as she calls it.

So, anyways, sorry for flooding you with my life; I just hope this doesn´t influence the story.

This is inspired by "With me" by Sum 41

AN: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. The characters are from the Harry Potter series owned by the talented J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own are the ideas in this story.

Warning: I may change things form the books in order to write my story.

* * *

><p><em>"I want you to know <em>

_With everything, I won't let this go _

_These words are my heart and soul _

_And I'll hold on to this moment you know _

_As I bleed my heart out to show _

_And I won't let go"_

**Chapter 6: **Steps Four and Five; Declaring and Demonstrating

The cold breeze freezes Ginny to the bones.

Her hair moves slowly with the rhythm of the wind.

The lake is silent; the water reflects the moon in a mesmerizing way.

The Plan was utterly perfect.

She never thought it would develop so well.

She just needed to wait for Hermione to get here.

Dragging her all the way form the train was really simple, the only thing left to do was declaring.

Finally declaring the love she felt.

It wasn´t as simple as writing; no, her feelings were deeper, much deeper than just some words in a sheet of paper.

She closed her eyes as a heavy sigh left her mouth.

Just then, she heard some rustling around the bushes.

Heavy panting and moans that made shivers run down her spine were heard.

She had forgotten Hermione wasn´t a sport person as herself; just a little flaw in her plan.

-Ginny...-

As Ginny turned around, she couldn´t help but lose her breath.

Hermione´s curly hair was falling perfectly down her shoulders, the moonlight touched her face gracefully and her cinnamon eyes shined with anxiety.

-Perfection...- Ginny said earning a blush in Hermione´s cheeks.

Gathering up courage, Ginny continued with her plan.

-I love you, Hermione. I need you like the sky needs the sea, never standing to be apart. I love you like a wolf loves the moon. I love you like I have never thought I could love in my life. And here I´m demonstrating my love for you. - Ginny finished breathlessly

A single tear rolled down Hermione´s chin, and before she could react, Hermione´s lips were on her on.

She never thought Hermione could keep so much passion inside, but after all, there were so many things she didn´t know about the girl.

As she felt a tongue slip into her mouth, she couldn´t help but moan.

Who would have said it; she had just accomplished two steps in a night.

The plan "Conquering a Beauty" was finally over.

She shut her mind off as she felt a hand tugging the collar of her t-shirt.

Thinking was left for another time.

Now, it was just Hermione, her, and obviously the moon as a witness of their love.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, please Review 3<p> 


	7. Make a Move

Hi! Thanks to bigblusky for reviewing; please, all of you suscribed (or not) review! They make my world brighter :D

I´m sorry I haven´t updated before; school issues.

This is inspired by "Light up the World" by Glee.

AN: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. The characters are from the Harry Potter series owned by the talented J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own are the ideas in this story.

Warning: I may change things form the books in order to write my story.

* * *

><p><em>"It's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are. <em>

_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin' to play it cool, _

_Now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do."_

**Chapter 7: Make a move**

Hermione couldn´t believe how fast the time had went by.

Before she knew it, two weeks had passed without her knowing what her relationship with Ginny was.

It was impossible for her to say things had went back to normal: She would turn scarlet red every time their hands brushed. Nervousness would strick her if she got caught staring. A simple "Good Morning" drived her insane.

She had it for a Weasley, bad.

For example, one day, while she was having breakfast in the Great Hall, she almost choked herself to death just by seeing the suggestive looks Ginny was sending her way.

Who would have thought a Fourth Year was so eager in _those _themes?

Hermione had obviously thought about it previously, but she had to keep her hormone under control for her mind to be clear; but it was so difficult when she found herself in the Common Room at 12 p.m. with Ginny and a bunch a First Years (adding that Ginny was only in shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt).

If only those First Years weren´t here, she would jump at Ginny the first second she could...

How could God be so decieving?

Just before she decided to give up and go to sleep, the kids started yawning and headed to bed.

A glint appeared in her eyes, the perfect moment had arrived.

Ginny was curled in the coach, with her pale skin gently touched by the fire´s light.

She gently sat in the coach and stayed still for a moment.

As she expected, Ginny began to search for her warmth.

In a swift move, she pinned Ginny in the coach while a pair of blue eyes looked at her with shock.

She chuckled for herself, she had never been so agressive.

Hermione just brushed her lips against Ginny and bit playfully her bottom lip before pulling away.

Ginny smiled and attempted to kiss her again, but Hermione repeated the same action over and over again.

Ginny began to get mad, until Hermione caught her off guard and slipped her tongue earning a whimper from Ginny, but retreated as quickly as she had entered, bitting hardly this time and getting of the coach at the same time.

Before Ginny could protest, Hermione started.

-What are we Ginny?-

After some seconds passed, she grunted.

-I don´t even know what happens in my mind anymore. You are the only thing I can think of...- Hermione whispered softly.

-I... I think I love you- she added with a trembling tone

Ginny could just stare in shock at the girl of her dreams.

Hermione shook her head after getting no answer.

-Good night, Ginevra-

As Hermione was in the bottom of the stairs, she felt Ginny´s hand in her wrist.

-I love you, too- Ginny said while smiling

Weasley smiles were contaigous, because Hermione coulnd´t help but smile when Ginny kissed her.

* * *

><p>I enjoyed writing this chaper, well, I enjoy every chapter, but this was different...<p>

Hope you liked it, please Review!


	8. Afraid of love or of a Heartbreak

Howdy! :)

Finally updating, a miracle isn´t it?

My excuse this time is... well, was springbreak, but now it´s school projects I should had made, but didn´t.

Sooo... in other news, thanks to Curly Wurly Me and Musiclover for reviewing, to oyster3 for suscribing and to monoke91 and silverfox113 for adding it to favorites; let´s hope all of you keep reviewing or review for the first time.

This chapter is inspired by the song "A thousand Years" by Christina Perri.

AN: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. The characters are from the Harry Potter series owned by the talented J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own are the ideas in this story.

Warning: I may change things from the books in order to write my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Afraid of love or of a Heartbreak? <strong>

_"How to be brave_  
><em>How can I love when I'm afraid<em>  
><em>To fall"<em>  
><strong><em><br>_**

Ginny was dumbfounded.

What had happened last night?

What happened to Hermione?

From where did that braveness appear?

To say the truth, it scared Ginny a bit.

Not only Hermione´s actions or way of thinking since the letter; she was afraid of _everything._

She had never been with a girl before, and to say say it scared her was unnecessary; she was terrified!

She knew she had begun this, but she never thought she would get to this.

She could manage being flirtatious, funny, even cocky; but she didn´t knew how she needed to be now with Hermione.

She had to charm her with flowers and cheesy poems.

Hold her hand when they were together without being bothered by the looks and glances that were thrown their way.

Manage to take both their books while walking through the walls and pretend it didn´t take effort.

No, she lied; she wasn´t afraid of that.

She was afraid of screwing up, of falling in love, of getting heartbroken...

But it was cheap to think like that, it was ridiculous, it was unthinkable; Hermione would never do that to her.

And just by luck, there she is,looking directly at Ginny.

Cinnamon meets blue, and that´s when she knows, she will be alright.

As she approaches her in a steady pace, there´s only one thing in her mind.

_-I will be brave, __I will not let anything t__ake away w__hat's standing in front of me...-_

* * *

><p><em><em>Short, I know, they all are.

Later on, I hope they´ll be larger.

Please review.

Reviews are like cookies, or crack; I´m addicted to them either way.


	9. Dumbledore s army and a beautiful sunset

Finally here, I mean, here in this particular story.

So… this chapter is inspired by "You and me" by Lifehouse.

Thanks to KoSSa for subscribing.

Thanks to celtbhoy for adding it to favorites and for reviewing :)

Please review :D

* * *

><p><em>"Cause it's you and me and all of the people <em>

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove _

_ And it's you and me and all of the people _

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

It´s late October and Hermione can´t t stand it anymore.

This _matter _was driving her crazy.

No, the so called matter wasn´t Ginny, it was Umbridge; her and her unorthodox teaching methods and office full of _stupid _cats.

For her to call cats stupid meant it was a dangerous matter.

She battled her way through her bedroom and decided to stop wasting time and head to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Just when she opened the door she found two Weasley kids and the one and only Potter about to knock on her door.

Hermione smiled and hugged her favorite redhead tightly while the others laughed.

They had told the boys about their secret and they responded really good saying they already knew and things like that; in the past month Ron had an eye on Lavender and Harry on Cho.

-What´s wrong Herms?-Ginny questioned her affectingly

-Yeah, what´s wrong Herms? - Ron repeated playfully gaining a smack in his arm and a chuckle from Harry

-It´s just… Umbridge- she replied while they were walking down the stairs

-You have a crush on her or what?-another smack for Ron

-Shush Ronald, let my girlfriend finish- Ginny says while wrapping an arm around Hermione just to feel her shiver

Ginny called her girlfriend all the time, but that didn´t stop her nervousness and speeding heart.

As they made their way to the Great Hall they chatted jokingly about becoming rebels alongside other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws from Luna´s side.

At the end of the day, when the four of them returned from their trip to the lake Hermione broke silence.

-It is a good idea, you know?-

-What is a good idea? - Harry asks while looking at the horizon.

-You know, rebelling and that stuff. Making a resistance.-

Seconds pass just for the three listeners to burst into laughter.

-What? What is so funny? Even you are laughing Ginny! - Hermione half-yells annoyed by thei childish acts

She had to wait for a while for Ginny to stop and wipe her tears to receive an answer.

-For you to think of rebelling against Umbridge. You know it would break every and single rule, right?-

Hermione nodded and blushed; Ginny was right.

-Besides- Ron added –You are a goody two shoes, you´d never be able to do that!- and after that the laughter began again

Hermione fumed and silence reigned again as she stomped her feet in the ground.

-I surely have a reason now to demonstrate you I can do it! It will be named Dumbledore´s Army, and you three will help be accomplish it!- she finished as she fled the scene just to be followed by Ginny

-My sister´s so whipped, man- Ron whispered because of lack of air

-Yeah, they are cute together, aren´t they? - Harry replied with a smile

-Hell yeah, I hope I found love like that. - Ron smiles sadly

-I know you will mate- Harry says while patting Ron´s back

They start making their way to the castle and stop when the sun settles in front of them

The girls have stopped to see it and Harry hears one of them say: "I long to see each and every sunset from our rest of our life´s with you-

Both of them giggle and they kiss to seal the pact.

-Damn, she has the best luck with women- Ron murmurs while looking down

-It is not luck, it is fate-

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it and please review :D<p> 


	10. Detention and scars for life

I can't believe I'm actually updating this story. Crazy, huh? I think that, so many time has passed and I'm a better writer now (or so I think). I think I'll stop the song thing, I've ran out of ideas :( Anyways, sorry for the delay and I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>December has arrived and snow has been falling for a while.<p>

The school is stil hell because of Umbridge, but Ginny finds comfort in her friends and of course, on Hermione.

She descends down the stairs and is ambushed by a pair of lithe but strong arms.

"Hey." she says with a smile when she recognizes who is hugging her

"Hey to you too."

The link hands and head towards Ron and Harry.

"Good Morning Harry. Good Morning Ronald." Hermione says politely

"Hi Harry, Hi Dumbass." Harry and Hermiones laugh softly and Ron just huffs with annoyance

"Hey little sister." Ron answers with same amount of venom

"I'm still taller than you, you know?" Ginny replies with smirk

"Whatever, let's go for breakfast, I'm Hungry!"

Smiling, Ginny snickers softly knowing she's won the discussion.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall is half full as they take their usual seats.<p>

Ron wastes no time in stuffing food in his mouth causing the other three to laugh at his antics.

"I barely recognize you, brother." Fred says with a pat in the back

"I can't believe you, not even-" George begins his sentence but is interrupted by Fred

"I do that."

"Shut it Gred."

"Make me Feorge."

Laughter fills the air and they all take their places in order to begin their day.

* * *

><p>Ginny drags her feet around the halls as her last class ends.<p>

The day was exhausting and it became worse after having Umbridge whinning about being to close to Hermione.

They had to be 10 feet away from each other.

Ten feet!

Ginny couldn't believe how Umbridge wanted to me mess up with them specially.

Just when she thought her day couldn't be worse, Lavender Brown stands in front of her.

"Hermione sent me to tell you that she won't be able to meet you because Umbridge has grounded her and Harry."

And with that, the girl is gone.

Fuming, she begins her quest to find her brother.

* * *

><p>Ron and the twins are playing wizard chess when she storms in the Common Room.<p>

No one dares to ask something because they know it has something to do with Hermione's abscence.

She levitates a chair and slumps down in front of her brothers.

"Why so mad-"

"Sis? the twins question with identical smiles

"Hermione's grounded." she says with defeat in her voice

"Awww, seems like you won't be able to skimo kiss like you always do." Ron jokes with a baby-voice earning chuckles form the twins and killing glance from Ginny

He raises his arms defensively and smiles softle.

"I get it, I get. How about you get your revenge in a game of chess?"

"But we haven't lost!"

"Yes you have, Horse-D3. Checkmate."

1,2,3...

"I can't believe he has beaten us." Fred mutters softly

"I told you, he's the boss." George says matter-of-a-factly

"We'll see that."

"Bring it on."

* * *

><p>45 minutes later, none of them seems like giving up.<p>

That is until a certain green eyed boy and a bushy brown haired girl enter the room.

Ginny stands up immediately and wraps her arms around Hermione.

"Finally." Ginny whispers dropping a quick peck on the other girl's lips causing her to blush

"Come with me, I'm about to beat Ron in chess." Ginny adds grabbing Hermione's arm but quickly releasing it after feeling the other girl flinch

"What is it? Did I hurt you?"

"No... Just... Let's sit down with them, it's... serious."

Ginny nodds and ushers the boys to gather around the chimney.

Harry scans the common room and hums his approval after checking they are alone.

"You all know Umbridge gave us detention, right?" Everyone mumbles a soft reply at Hermione's words

"Well, she made us write lines with a special pen." The twins are about to laugh, but when they notice Harry's face they control themselves

Locking eyes, Harry and Hermione unveil their forearms.

Ginny gasps and quickly inspects her girlfriend's arm as a legible "I must not love another girl" was carved in her skin.

"How could she?"

"Mine says 'I must not tell lies'..."

"We didn't know it would happen, we noticed it when out forearms started to hurt."

"We must inform Mc Gonagall about this." Ron says while standing up

"NO! She said that if we said something she'd make herself sure we'd lost what we loved the most." Hermione half-yells and gras his arm

"Hmph, fine, but have you at least tried to cure it or something like that?"

"I tried, but it only makes it hurt more. It's enchanted or something. I guess we'll have to live with it." Hermione whispers sadly

Silence prevails until Ginny softly speaks up.

"We must do it."

"Do what?" Harry inquires

"We must create Dumbledore´s Army."

* * *

><p>Hey, I hope you liked it :)<p> 


End file.
